


Stucky FairyTale (written by the Spy and the Archer)

by Lady_of_Cold



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Other, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 23:50:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2002770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_of_Cold/pseuds/Lady_of_Cold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or the story of Clint and Natasha writing a Stucky Fanfic and decide to read it to everyone else at dinner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stucky FairyTale (written by the Spy and the Archer)

**Author's Note:**

> Natasha is a Stucky Fangirl and yes, I blame PotatoJesus for coming up with Fangirl Natasha. XDD  
> Clint agrees to this because he loves her and he's her boyfriend.  
> Also I am terrible at coming up with nicknames. XDD  
> I got this idea after rereading Sleeping Beauty after a long time.  
> Enjoy this wierd clusterf--- of a story.

Once upon a time there was two people, a Captain and a Soldier. They lived in a large house with other mystical ceratures, such as the Iron Fairy, The ThunderMan, Cupid, The SpiderLady, and the Green Scientist.  
It was clear to everyone that the Captain and the Soldier were clearly in love with each other, but the Captain and the Soldier didn't realize it themselves. The Spiderlady and the Iron Fairy ranted to their boyfriend and Girlfriend about how tragic this was and nearly cried everytime they did so. Finally not being able to take their blatant stupidity anymore, the Iron Fairy devised a plan to bring the Captain and the Soldier together wtih the help of his fellow teamates.  
After multiple arguments, broken desks and headaches, they all finally agreed on a plan to get the Captain and the Soldier to kiss. The Iron Fairy ,Green Scientist and the ThunderMan made a sleeping potion for the Captain to drink, the potion will make the Captain sleep until the Soldier kisses him.  
That night, The SpiderLady mixed the sleeping potion with water, and gave it to the Captain to drink. The Captain drank all the water, and immediatly fell asleep as he fell to the floor. The Cupid and the Iron Fairy carried the Captain to bed and waited until the Soldier came home.   
When the Soldier came home, the ThunderMan told the Soldier that the Captain was in his room, but he was in a very deep sleep. The Soldier was very worried, so he ran to the Captain's room and The ThunderMan told him that the Captain will never wake up unless he is kissed by the Soldier.  
The Soldier was very reluctant and nervous, so he gave the Captain a quick kiss on the forehead, but the Captain will not wake. Then the Cupid came in to the room and told the Soldier to give the Captain a proper kiss on the lips. The Soldier thought it was embarrassing, but he really wanted the Captain to wake up, so he gave the Captain a quick kiss on the lips.  
Suddenly, the Captain's eyes fluttered open, and his eyes turned to the Soldier beside his bed. He suddenly grabbed the Soldier and pulled him into a passionate kiss, and that was the cue for the Cupid and the ThunderMan to leave, because they really didn't need to see what happened next.  
The Captain and the Soldier admitted they were in love with each other, and the Iron Fairy and his fellow conspirators celebrated the success of their mission. In the end, the Captain and the Soldier lived happily ever after, and the others were happy because the are happy.  
The End  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Clint looked over the story grinned widely. " We did it, Nat!" He cheered." We have finally written the perfect story." Nat cheered along with him and gave him a peck on the lips in excitement. " I am so excited! I can't wait to read the Stucky Fanfic to everyone." Natasha squeed. It was worth all the effort of staying up for 7 days straight with nothing but coffee and energy drinks.  
She cannot wait to read this to the other Avengers at dinner.  
\---------  
To say that they were shocked is an understatement.  
Nat read the story over dinner to everyone as she promised, and the effect was immediate. Steve and Bucky were so embarrassed that they left the dinner table halfway through the story, Tony and Bruce were just staring in shock while laughing at the appalling nicknames that were present in the story, Thor just smiled and laughed the whole time, and Pepper cried at some parts, leaning into Tony's shoulder for comfort.   
After the story was done, everyone (except Steve and Bucky) clapped and cheered while Clint and Natasha took a bow. Suddenly, Tony spoke up. " I think you should write another one." Then everyone piped in with their suggestions while Clint and Natasha rolled their eyes. This was going to be a long night..  
Suddenly, they heard a loud noise coming from the Captain's room. They all suddenly grinned at the exact same time. But they decided not to investigate.  
Needless to say, that was a really interesting dinner.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully, this was an acceptably funny story, and constructive criticism is appreciated, but blatant hatred will not be tolerated.  
> I hope you enjoyed . XDD


End file.
